


Ducky; Diary 4

by Pixie_Child



Category: California Diaries - Ann M Martin
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piece by piece it comes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducky; Diary 4

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating**: PG  
> **Timeline**: post Ducky, Diary 3  
> **A/N**: I hate it when people assume guys like Ducky are gay. But I see everyone in almost every fandom as gay. Dose that make me better or worse for writing this?  
> **Beta**: no  
> **First Posted**: August 21, 2007

Sept. 8  
Lunchroom  
In Which You've Learned Brendan  
Has a Very Sick Sense of Humor

It's the third day of school. Lunch as an eleventh grader at Vista. You should be joking with your friends about Mr. Levit's new crew-cut which makes him resemble a chicken after an encounter with a buzz saw. Or complaining about how much homework you had last night, considering it's still the first week of school. Or even rushing to finish said homework before lunch is over because you were too shell-shocked to do it last night.

When Brendan asked you for a ride home yesterday, you assumed it was to talk about Amelia again. Instead, he asked you about the jocks. Specifically, your opinion of them. Specifically, your opinion of Bud.

"He's okay." You say. "He's higher on the evolutionary chain then the rest."

Brendan nods, then you laps into silence. As you pull into his driveway, he asks in a very odd voice "How's it going with Sunny?" which throws you. You've been over this before. Or at least you thought you had. Maybe not.

"We're cool." Brendan nods again, gives you a weird look and gets out of the car, shutting the door so softly you were afraid it hadn't closed all the way. Christopher, you poor deluded sap, that was the least of your problems.

When you get home, you begin to clean the sty that should be a kitchen. So you can make something other then Lucky Charms for dinner. Except half way through, the phone rings. You figure it's probably Sunny or Dawn. Or maybe Amelia or Maggie. But it's a guy. So you assume it's for Ted.

Ducky: "He's out."  
Guy: "What?"  
D: "Who is this?"  
Guy: "Bud."

Bud??? As in the Cro Mag???

D: "Oh."

A minute passes. Maybe two.

D: "Hey."  
Bud: "Hey."

You quickly shove the dishcloth behind a cereal box, then feel like an idiot. He can't see you over the phone.

D: [after another minute of silence] "Uh... Did you want something?"  
Bud: "How's your house doing?"

You're thinking, 'what??'

Bud: "Since we helped you clean it."

You think he sounds hopeful. Like he might have to come over again if you tell him the truth. So you lie. "It's fine."

"Oh." Another pause. What's with people lately? "Well, see you at school." Then he hangs up while you try to figure out why he should be disappointed. Like he WANTED to come over to help clean up after you and the animal you call your brother.

So you worry for eight hours until you remember Brendan.

Brendan, who was asking about Bud earlier.

Bud, who is really a Cro Mag disguised as a human being.

 

Later  
Upon Further Reflection

Brendan doesn't seem like the type to get you killed. More likely, he thinks it's a joke.

Poor, naive Brendan. Jocks may be universal, but cruelty levels aren't. You'll have to explain it to him if you survive the day and can ever look him in the eye again.

Look at it this way Ducky, the day can only get better.

**Author's Note:**

> **June 10, 2010**: I want to continue this, as a slashy thing, but I don't know if it's worth the effort. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
